


Make Over

by Dolimir



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex ponders Clark's costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlvsclrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlvsclrk/gifts).



“So, what’s with the cape?”  
   
“I beg your pardon?”  
   
Lex reached forward and snagged the bottom left hand corner of Clark’s cape, taking a moment to examine the material before he redirected his gaze back toward Clark. “You don’t need it to fly, do you?”  
   
“No, of course not.”  
   
“Does it provide you with any sort of warmth?”  
   
“No, not so much.”  
   
“Does it act as a wind shield?”  
   
“Not really.”  
   
“So why do you wear it?”  
   
Clark blushed, trying hard to maintain his Superman pose, but failing miserably. “Because it’s part of what my people used to wear?”  
   
“Your people?”  
   
“The Kryptonians or, at least, the Kryptonian ruling class.”  
   
“And how do you know that?”  
   
“Because the AI showed me pictures.”  
   
“The AI showed you pictures?”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“And did the Kryptonian ruling class also wear their underwear on the outside?”  
   
“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s not underwear!”   
   
Smirking wickedly, Lex dropped the cape.   
   
“Look, mom designed it for me, okay?” said in exasperation.  
   
Lex barked in laughter. “Oh, we are so redesigning your outfit.”  
   
“No, we’re not. She worked really hard on it and it would hurt her feelings.”  
   
“Trust me, Martha will understand.”


End file.
